


Outside in the enclosed place

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - Luna disliked walking around the warehouse alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside in the enclosed place

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post NOVEMBER 2013

Luna disliked walking around the warehouse alone. It was too vast and although she could always make herself see everyone through floor plans and the online cameras, it gave her no comfort. Looking at floor plans only emphasised her role. It was better to stay in one place and if time had let her she would be sat in the gardens but the goal had to come first. Luna headed to the infirmary and set to work fixing the monitor as per normal instructions.

However, whilst she was fully functioning now in the lounge, so close by, were three humans refueling. From her knowledge they would be sat around the only table. If overhearing the previous night the nearing twenty-year old would be adamant on a beverage more suitable to his age – whilst Luna advised against such behaviour it was still passed. Luna glanced at the medicine cabinet checking the supplies for aspirin. There would be enough.

To say she was excluded from their little was harsh. Really, if she had working internal organs it would do fine for her to sit with them… maybe even receive a smile back from the nearing twenty-year old… Though the doctor told her meal times were never fun to begin with, Luna could see a small smile within his wrinkles at the very least.


End file.
